bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Stats
Stats are a gameplay mechanic in Bloodborne. Attributes ' Level' :The total value of a hunter's overall attributes. Use Blood Echoes to level up. ' Blood Echoes' :The total number of held Blood Echoes. You can use them to trade with the messengers. ' Insight' :Level of Insight, or depth of inhuman knowledge. Needed to ring special bell, but induces frenzy. ' '[[Vitality|'Vitality']]' :''Attribute governing HP ' '[[Endurance|'Endurance']]' :''Attribute governing stamina and resistances. ' '[[Strength|'Strength']]' :''Attribute governing heavy physical weapon ATK. Determines whether or not you can use certain equipment. ' '[[Skill|'Skill']]' :''Attribute governing more nuanced physical weapon ATK. Determines whether or not you can use certain equipment. ' '[[Bloodtinge|'Bloodtinge']]' :''Attribute governing power of weapons that use QS bullets. Determines whether or not you can use certain equipment. ' '[[Arcane|'Arcane']]' :''Attribute governing power of arcane ATK. Determines whether or not you can use certain equipment. ' HP' :The power, or will, to survive. If this falls to 0, your strength will fade away. ' Stamina' :Stamina is necessary to perform various actions. Depletes as actions are taken, but refills automatically. ' Discovery' :Governs chances of enemies dropping items when defeated. The higher this attribute, the more you will find. 'Attribute Bonus' :Degree to which your attributes will boost effects. (Strength/Skill/Bloodtinge/Arcane) 'Attribute Requirement' :Minimum attribute points necessary to use (Strength/Skill/Bloodtinge/Arcane) Offense Stats 'General' R-hand WPN 1 ATK :The ATK value of the weapon equipped in right hand slot 1. R-hand WPN 2 ATK :The ATK value of the weapon equipped in right hand slot 2. L-hand WPN 1 ATK :The ATK value of the weapon equipped in left hand slot 1. L-hand WPN 2 ATK :The ATK value of the weapon equipped in left hand slot 2. 'Weapon Specific' ' Physical Attack' :Physical type ATK. ::Blunt :::Blunt type ATK. ::Thrust :::Thrust type ATK. ' Blood ATK' :Blood type ATK, mainly dealt by firearms. ' Arcane ATK' :Arcane type ATK. ' Fire ATK' :Fire type ATK. ' Bolt ATK' :Bolt type ATK. ' QS Bullet Use' :Number of Quicksilver Bullets consumed with use. ' Durability' :Durability of weapon. Depleted with use. ATK reduced when heavily worn. 'Special Attack' Strength of slow/rapid poison added to ATK, and extent that ATK is raised vs kin and severely transformed beasts. :' Slow Poison Attack' Amount of slow poison damage that is added to the weapon's attack. :' Rapid Poison Attack' Amount of rapid poison damage that is added to the weapon's attack. :' Vs. Kin' Amount of damage done to Kin type enemies :' Vs. Beasts' Amount of damage done to Beast type enemies Defense Stats 'General' Physical DEF :Ability to defend against attacks made with bare flesh or against foes with corporeal existence. Slow Poison RES :Resistance to slow poisoning. The higher this attribute, the more resistant you are. Rapid Poison RES :Resistance to rapid poisoning. The higher this attribute, the more resistant you are. Frenzy RES :Resistance to the lure of frenzy. The higher this attribute, the more resistant you are. Beasthood (Status Effect) :The higher this attribute, the closer you are to beasthood when temporary transformed. 'Damage Reduction' Physical DEF :Reduction of damage from physical attacks. ::VS. Blunt :::Reduction of damage from blunt attacks. ::VS. Thrust :::Reduction of damage from thrust attacks. Blood DEF :Reduction of damage from firearms and the like. Arcane :Reduction of damage from arcane attacks. Fire :Reduction of damage from fire attacks. Bolt :Reduction of damage from bolt attacks. Caryll Runes 'Damage Reduction' Physical :Reduction of physical damage. Combined value of effects of equipment and Caryll Runes. ::VS. Blunt :::Reduction of damage from blunt attacks. Combined value of effects of equipment and Caryll Runes. ::V'S. Thrust' :::Reduction of damage from thrust attacks. Combined value of effects of equipment and Caryll Runes. Blood :Reduction of damage from firearms and other blood attacks. Combined value of effects of equipment and Caryll Runes. Arcane :Reduction of damage from arcane attacks. Combined value of effects of equipment and Caryll Runes. Fire :Reduction of damage from fire attacks. Combined value of effects of equipment and Caryll Runes. Bolt :Reduction of damage from bolt attacks. Combined value of effects of equipment and Caryll Runes. : Notes Drunk hunter.gif|Climbing up a ladder with zero stamina will make the hunter slip and fall de:Kategorie:Statuswerte Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Stats